Hitachiin Stories
by The Fluffy Queen
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru always did like to tell their crazy stories to their fellow hosts at Ouran... these are a few of those missing pieces they never told. UPDATED! There shall be minor fluff between the twins in the upcoming chappies. Rated T for safety.
1. Meatloaf

Okay so, I know I haven't put up a new story in a loooong time, and I haven't even updated pocket watches, and I am sooooooooooooooo uber sorry. But hopefully, those who read this story will like it! I wrote it in 15 minutes though... (ish self-concious(sp?)) Anyway, erm.. I promise, cross my heart, I will try to update this weekend. 8th grade is harsh. TT Sorry to those who have waited so long. Well, hope you like this story! I love the Hitachiins. :3  
------------------------------------------

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Dinnertime!" A solemn voice brought the two boys outside of their opposite rooms; Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, both age 17, grade 9, members of the Host Club at Ouran High School, a prestigious school for prestigious children of rich families. These two, twin brothers, locked eyes for a moment then walked, side by side, down the winding staircase of their 3 story mansion to answer their mothers call. Not either of them spoke a word to each other, just walked, one step after another until they reached the bottom.

"What's for dinner, mom?" Hikaru broke the silence with a straight voice. Kaoru lazily turned his eyes to his brother, blinking once and twice, awaiting the same answer the other Hitachiin was waiting for.

"...meatloaf." The two twins shuttered. The chefs meatloaf, although not dry or bland in any way, was feared by the two brothers to be the one item on the whole menu of 378 dishes that could make even the family dog turn up it's nose. They both looked at each other, sharing the same thought, then tried to sneak back upstairs without their mother noticing, but all too late were their plans that the orange haired woman dragged them to the table. With a drooping frown, they grimaced as the meal was placed in front of them; a large slice of meatloaf with a side of mashed potatoes and imported lima beans. This was, actually, the only semi-commoner dish they had on the menu as well.

The twins, placing a hand on their heads simultaneously, thought mildly on how Haruhi would act in this position. The thought, as all the others, was a dramatic and completely un-realistic 'in-mind-theater movie' of Haruhi scarfing down the horrid meal as if her very life depended on it. "This is the most delicious meal I have ever gotten to eat. "A commoner like myself has only tasted real meat once in a while." The thought bubble Haruhi said, her ragged clothes giving her a small, frail look. And then, Hikaru and Kaoru would comfort her and give them their share, her thanking them gratefully and them, once again, winning her heart against their lord. But, unfortunately for them, the real life Haruhi didn't act like that.

Sighing woefully, they both jabbed at the slab of meatloaf, even Hikaru dared to cut a piece off and bring it to his lips. But before he could swallow the morsel, he began to choke, the food lodged in his throat.

"K-Kaoru..." He managed to squeak out, holding his throat. His brother reacted quickly, moving behind the other boy to perform the Heimlich or whatever it was called. Those few second between were torture, the two brother's mom screaming at the top of her lungs and the maids and butlers standing idly by, staring into space. Then, the intruding meatloaf was flung into the air, right on top of the chef's big, white hat. While Hikaru struggled for breath, Kaoru couldn't help a small chuckle. Suddenly, both of them started to laugh, quietly at first but then it got louder, almost hysterical.

"Meatloaf is evil." Hikaru breathed, standing up from his place at the table. Kaoru followed suite and they both trudged up the stairs, locking arms and smiling to themselves. They knew that this night changed at least one thing in the Hitachiin household: Their mother would never let the chef serve that awful meatloaf ever again.


	2. Days in the Rain with a Poncho

Days in the Rain with a Poncho

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, or any of the characters, but I wouldn't mind owning the twins for a day. ;D

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru never liked animals, really. They despised the smell of wet dog, they despised cat hair on their freshly ironed uniforms… and they despised the responsibility of taking care of another life. 

It all started when they were five… and their mother bought them a goldfish. It was a small thing, not much fun to the whole concept of feeding it and watching it swim around in the bowl, so one day, when their mother was out, Kaoru decided it would be fun to try and teach the fish to breath out of the water. Their mother came home… to a dead goldfish. She had punished both the twins, of course, as one wouldn't admit to the murder of the fish. After that, the Hitachiins insisted never to get them a pet again… but that was before they met Little Poncho.

Little Poncho had found his way to the Hitachiin family's large mansion one night, when the weather was cruel and pouring down rain. He marched right up to their door, his tail straight up in the air… and meowed. After that, when he was finally let in after a good scrubbing of his muddy paws by the maids and butlers, who, once again, stood idly by the door, Hikaru found him.

"What's this, mother?" He asked quietly, examining the twitching cat lick it's paw and draw it lazily over it's small, pointed-eared head.

"It's a cat, Hikaru! Isn't he adorable?"

Hikaru's eye twitched as he called for his twin up the winding staircase. Kaoru answered his call immediately by sliding down the banister, very un-gentleman-like, and stepped behind Hikaru, peeked over his shoulder, and also stared at the specimen.

"I can see that, mum." Kaoru answered, as he had heard his mother's explanation. "But why is it in our house?"

"Aw, well… I've decided to name him Little Poncho, and we're keeping him!"

At their mother's statement, both of the brothers almost fainted.

"But mum!" Kaoru insisted.

"Mother!" Hikaru also added to the argument.

"No buts! We're keeping him and that's final, boys." With that last statement, the Hitachiin mother left the large kitchen to do whatever she needed to do, leaving Little Poncho, Hikaru, and Kaoru… alone.

"I say we kick it out in the rain again." Hikaru offered, stepping toward the cat, making the orange and black striped cat look up, alert.

"Nah, that won't get rid of it, Hikaru. Let's give it a chance---" He was stopped when Hikaru placed a finger to his lips.

"Don't even suggest that, Kaoru. That's disgusting, and it burns me to hear those sweet lips to say such a dirty thing." Hikaru said, grinning menacingly. Kaoru squeaked at his older brother's actions and nodded.

"Fine… I guess we're getting rid of it, then." Kaoru said awkwardly, as his brother grinned wider, stepping ever closer to the cat. It started to hiss and stood up, running around Hikaru's feet until the twin fell flat on his face, hitting his chin against the hard tile floor.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru exclaimed, kneeling down at his brother's side.

"I'm fine, I'm fine… that stupid cat tripped me." Hikaru said, sitting up and rubbing his chin. Kaoru sighed in relief. They always tended to over-dramatize every little fault in their lives.  
The cat now sat on the large counter, peering down at them with it's blue and green mismatched eyes, glowering on their forms.

"I don't think that thing likes us very much." Kaoru said morosely. Hikaru only nodded his head in agreement, shaking his orange bangs from his eyes.

"Me neither…" But instead of grimacing like his brother, he, instead, smiled. "He reminds me of you." Kaoru looked confused, so he stood up and helped Hikaru to his feet.

"How so?" The younger one asked, scratching his pumpkin colored head and blinking at Hikaru.

"You on a bad day, at least. Your hair stands on end and you seem to get mad at every simple thing… but in my opinion, you're too cute to throw out in the rain." Hikaru said, grinning again in that oh-so-sweet way. It was enough to get Kaoru to blush again and look down at the ground. Just then, Little Poncho launched himself down from the steel-plated counter onto Kaoru's head, making the boy scream at the top of his lungs for help, the tiny claws digging themselves into his scalp.

"Gah! Hikaru, get him off! Get. Him. OFF!" Kaoru yelped, trying to pry the animal off of his head but failing miserably. Hikaru couldn't help but laugh, before he pulled the yowling cat off of his brother's head.

"I like this cat already… he defiantly reminds me of you." Hikaru said, putting down the cat onto the floor again before bringing the next-to-crying form of Kaoru into his arms. "Are you alright?" He whispered quietly, his breath tickling the younger one's earlobe.

"Hn…" Was Kaoru's only answer before two soft lips were placed upon his in a chaste kiss. Yes, Hikaru and Kaoru hated animals, especially Little Poncho… but Little Poncho was never treated badly in the Hitachiin household again.

End

* * *

Aftermath: So, what do you think? Please, leave a contribution in the little box called review or I keel joo dead with a spork.


End file.
